


Улыбки

by СнЭговик (MirindaSnow)



Series: ДжессиЯсу [4]
Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Drabble, Memories, Other, Smile
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirindaSnow/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%BD%D0%AD%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%BA
Summary: То, что она видела, и то, что хотела спрятать.
Relationships: Yasuda Sayo/Ushiromiya Jessica
Series: ДжессиЯсу [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982578





	Улыбки

**Author's Note:**

> **Посвящение:**  
>  Поезду и всем, кто прочитает
> 
>  **Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
>  Уточнять у автора/переводчика
> 
> **Также опубликовано:**  
> [На Книге Фанфиков](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9021028)

Каким бы унынием не была жизнь на Роккендзиме, Саё не так уж редко замечала на лице Джессики улыбку. Ещё с детства, когда та подходила и пыталась заговорить, а Саё боялась увлечься весёлой болтовнёй, которая не давала сосредоточиться на том, сколько ещё предстоит потрудиться. Потом слушала смущающие хихиканья Джессики, когда втянулась за ней в компанию Баттлера и Джорджа. Много раз и во время личных бесед Саё видела её весёлой. А с какого-то момента у Джессики появилась и новая улыбка, застенчивая и всё же счастливая, и это уже заставляло Саё поволноваться…

Конечно, даже на этом острове можно было находить причины для радости. Однако Саё в какой-то момент открыла для себя, что дело было не только в этом. И в своей «другой жизни» у Джессики было ещё столько возможностей смеяться и не бояться быть искренней во всём…

После этого Саё стала смотреть на её улыбки по-другому.

Она сама не сразу научилась улыбаться. Когда-то Саё чаще имела печальный и жалкий вид. Всё стало меняться, пока она потихоньку осваивала искусство магии. Весело же наблюдать за служанками, которым не повезло оказаться жертвами её проделок… Потом были улыбки мечтательные и наполненные любовью (выглядела ли она со стороны как Джессика?). И в конце концов у Саё даже получилось принять приветливый вид образцовой служанки. Конечно, людям хочется, чтобы их окружали именно такие лица…

Но иногда Саё хотела улыбнуться, понимая, что это ощущение связано именно с Джессикой. И всё же она пыталась скрыть его даже от самой себя. Потому что это не то, из-за чего можно чувствовать радость, потому это были слишком глупые и _прекрасные_ вещи, чтобы представлять… И наконец, Саё решила, что такую улыбку Джессике никогда не покажет.

Даже при этом что-то говорило: Джессика должна её увидеть. И Саё думала, случится ли это когда-нибудь. Может быть, однажды…


End file.
